Moon Elves and Goblins
by Moonlightnightwisher
Summary: sorry if the grammar and spelling is not perfect, i wrote this a long time ago. I might continue it if you review Plot: There's a war raging between the goblins and the moon elves. But thats before Mirima, the Moon Queen, is forced to make a wish that would end the war. Little did she know that Jareth is only doing what has to be done in order to preserve his dark realm. Please R


If the summer solstice had been cancelled, I wouldn't have been surprised. The war against the Goblins on the far side of the forest is still raging as hard as it has been since the war had begun. I am the queen of the moon elves, also the queen of the losing side of this war. Let me explain how things have been going as far as the war is concerned: It all started two summers ago when the goblins raided our treasuries. We were left with almost nothing except for a few canisters that had been hidden when the goblins attacked. But since then, my elven warriors have done their best to retrieve our gold from those thieving creatures of the dark. I know, in my heart, that there is a ruler amongst those thieves, but I have yet to meet them. They surely must be a coward for not confronting the elves to begin with.  
So, on to my story about the Summer Solstice. It has gone on as planed. The fairies of the west are to meet us in a fairy circle to begin the dance. I surely hope that the Goblins do not interfere. If they do, we will have no choice but to surrender since it is a tradition to not carry weapons during the fairy/elf dance.  
I have forgotten. My name is Mirima, the youngest of the queens ever to rule the moon elves. I seem like a child to some, and surely do not deserve the right to rule. But after my father and mother died last year I was their only living air.

We have finally arrived to the fairy circle. The small, sly fairies have yet to show themselves, so we wait until the sun sets. Just as the rays lower themselves the tiny twinkling of dozens of fairies emerge from the dark woods. It is not safe for us to be so close to the ones we wage war upon, i tell myself. But as I said, no one cares what I think. A beautiful song begins to play as i make my way over to the king and queen of the fairies. Since we are royal, we will enter the fairy circle before anyone else. I do my best to dance but it is much to difficult with my cumbersome dress trying to prevent my skips and turns. Sighing, I tell the king and queen that I must catch my breath before I faint from dancing too hard. As soon as the sun sets completely, the lanterns go up, providing just enough light to write and read. Looking around, I notice all of the beings from my home are glowing a iridescent blue light. Almost like a pearl. Never in all my reign have I seen such a sight, I so wish I could show you, for there is nothing more gorgeous. The music strums on, slow, fast, slow, fast. Suddenly it stops. I look around as one by one, each lantern blows out by some peculiar wind. Everyone is scared, trying to hide in the brush of the forest, but none can hide from what appears from the forests; Goblins. Hundreds and hundreds of ghastly, horned beasts leap from the trees, cackling and cursing. I suddenly realize that i cannot hide since I am glowing as bright as a candle. All the moon elves are dragged from their hiding spots; screaming and begging for mercy from the cursed goblins. One by one each are dragged out from wherever they have hidden, children and men alike. I am suddenly grabbed by my hair and led like a dog on a chain to where the other moon elves stand. I am thankful that I was not wearing a crown at that time, for I was simply another moon elf to slaughter. Each goblin keeps us from escaping as they all cackle and laugh at our weakness. I try to pull away, kicking profoundly but it is no use as we are fenced in like cattle.

We waited hours, long after the sun has set, listening to the Goblins make merry amongst themselves. I was so tired and wanted so badly to go to sleep, but I would never. An outcry comes from the woods.  
"He comes, yes, he comes for the glowey ones." The Goblins cry out as one by one stop what they are doing and comes over to stand by us. I bite my lip, might this be the Goblin ruler I was told about? Most likely. I Mirima, Queen of the Moon Elves, should not have been excited to see this Goblin; but I was.

The Goblin King was not what i expected at all, he was not ugly, he was actually quite hansom. But I dare not tell myself that, I would surely hate myself. He paced back and forth between us, hissing and eyeing us peculiarly as if we were diseased. One by one he grabbed girls from the walls of Goblins and shook her trying to see which one was the Queen. I pleaded with myself to stay strong, but easier said than done. Soon it was my turn to be yanked from my people and questioned. His glare was terrifying to say the least, making me cower and sob when he shook me. I did my best to deny the fact that I ruled the Moon Elves but he seemed to know I was lying. For the moment I denied him, he shoved me away.  
"Get out of here all of you before I release my minions to you." He spat as we made a bolt to where my home was.

I was so grateful to be back in my room the moment my feet found the doorframe. the moment I was within the walls of my room, I locked the door behind me and hid the key under my bed. Shutting all the windows, I undressed and got into my nightgown, anxious to hide in my thick covers. Just before I was going to I took one final glance to the window to see a cream colored barn owl. I jumped, not expecting such a sight. He stared back through the glass as if asking me to open it. I wanted to, but my heart was telling me not to for fear of it being a changeling. But I finally reasoned with myself and carefully unlatched the window.  
The bird flew straight to my bed and sat at the edge as if he was meant to be there.  
"No no! Please go, little owl!" I told the little owl pointing towards the window. He remained stationary as he peered at me with almost empty eyes. I tured around to look out the window once more to try and think of a way to get this bird out of my room so I could sleep.  
"But why would I want to leave such a lovely place?" A male voice asked wryly. I whipped around in an instant holding a hand to my throat. It was the Goblin King that had attacked us during the Fairy dance.  
"G-get out of my room." I said as bravely as I could, even though it was not intimidating at all. The Goblin King gave a evil chuckle and sat cross legged along the width of my bed.  
"But I quite like it here, has a very nice view." He chuckled, watching me with almost black eyes.  
"I will call the guards." I told him, opening the window wider in hopes he would leave as quickly as he'd entered.  
"Why would they listen? It's not like you're the queen." He said, a jeering smile on his face as he taunted me. I thought about this, if I told him I was the queen he would most likely kill me in an instant. But if I left the matter be, he could kill me. Anyway, the options were not very many.  
"I-I am the Queen. Mirima the second, Queen of the Moon Elves." I said cooly. The Goblin King seemed surprised that I had given away my identity so quickly, and without being tortured.  
"Well then," He laughed, "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins that plague your people so." He said as if we were chatting over tea. My anger boiled more each moment he was before me.  
"Alright, we know each other, now leave!" I shrieked, knowing that guards had surely heard. To my horror I remembered that my door was locked. I raced for where I'd hidden the key only to be grabbed by Jareth as I passed him.  
"Let me go!" I squealed as I tried desperately to get to the little key.  
From behind the door burst open as five or six guards entered, swords drawn. Jareth frowned and held me in front of him, pressing a dagger to my throat.  
"Anyone moves and the Queen dies." Jareth said cooly behind me, causing the palace guards to shudder in their armour.  
"What do you want, Goblin King?" One of the smaller ones asked, almost silent against the eternal clatter of the older men shaking.  
"I will not answer and you will guess." Jareth spat to the guards.  
"Leave." Jareth said almost seconds after. As one by one each left, and I was left completely alone, with only my mind to keep me company. Jareth sulked around my room rifling through my jewelry box as he passed it. I remained as frozen as a statue, my eyes wandering in his direction as he looked through all my belongings.  
"What do you want?" I asked, teeth clenched. He remained as quiet as a mouse, muttering something about cheap trinkets when he didn't agree with what I had on my bureau. Finally I thought i couldn't take it anymore and threw a glass vase at him, waiting as it smashed against his vested back into tiny little shards that spilled everywhere. Jareth didn't so much as flinch when the vase impacted him. Rather he simply turned around, a terrifying glare on his face. I stepped back a little when he advanced towards me. With one swift move he had my neck in his hand. I felt him tighten his grip as he raised my head to look at him.  
"Moon Elves were once thought of as gods for their glowing skin and beauty." Jareth stated as he stared into my eyes, and almost into my soul. I already knew that fact and preferred that he didn't speak, it was a peaceful silence. He was quiet for a moment, just standing behind me like a shadow. I turned around and I realized he was gone. I looked all around my room, but when my gaze returned to the window, I saw him flying into the horizon. I bit my lip until it bled into my mouth and slammed the window with a bang, locking it. I looked out the still opened door to see that the hinges were completely broken off in an attempt to save my life. Shaking my head in dismay, I promptly went to bed, almost amazed at all the events that had happened to me in a mere hours. Burying my head into the pillows, I fell asleep in an instant.

"Mirima..." A male voice echoed in my head. I raised my head to the voice, trying to find it's maker. I only saw a brief shadow on my wall. Clambering out of bed, I stuck my head out the mended door; the guards must've fixed it when I was sleeping. No one was there when I examined the spacious hallway. Turning back into my room, I saw a glimpse of a male figure standing in the shadows.  
"Who's there?" I asked absent mindedly. I grabbed a little candle on the side of my table and held it towards the shadowy figure. It vanished the moment the light hit him.  
"Ghosts." I frowned. Suddenly two hands appeared from behind me, one wrapping itself around my small waist, the other was clenched around my left hand preventing me from trying to pull away. I should've attempted to pull away, I should've called for the guards, but I didn't. I almost couldn't bring myself to breathe I was so intrigued. I didn't even speak as the stranger pressed me to him.  
"Wish for me, Mirima, wish to be with me." The voice commanded me.  
"Wish..?" I asked warily. I already knew that wishes were dangerous forms of magic, if not handled carefully, the thing asked for could spiral into a danger worse than death.  
"I can't." I found myself saying as I tried to peel myself from his grip. I was finally freed and I turned around abruptly too see Jareth giving me a smirk he'd given me the entire night.  
"If you want your tiny realm to survive you will wishhhh..." He said as he vanished into thin air leaving his tantalizing chuckle behind.

Suddenly I awoke in a cold-sweat. Looking around my room everything was the same as when I fell asleep, even the door that had it's hinges ripped from the wall was in pieces on the ground. I rolled over, thinking about the dream that I had gotten. Could I sacrifice all that I had worked so hard to do like that? The answer is; no. I could never bring myself to leave my kingdom with no one to rule. My younger sister might do it, she is so keen on ruling that she'd kill me if that gave her direct line to the throne. I clambered out of my cozy bed, my heart heavy as I began to write a note explaining what I had done. Reading it over, I felt tears falling from my eyes as I thought about what I would risk if I left.  
The note read:

Dear Moon Elves,  
I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the Goblin King has forced me to go to his kingdom and remain in exchange for leaving every elf in all of the land at peace. I cannot bring myself to have you all watch as your Queen vanishes before you, so I must do it on my own. I leave my sister, Vanya to rule in my place.  
Farewell  
- Mirima

With trembling hands I gently withdrew my crown from my bureau and placed it on top of the note. Then I took the ring from my finger and placed it on the point of the crown.  
"I..." Just before my lips formed the beginning of the letter 'W' I looked in the mirror; would Jareth want me in my night gown when I arrive? Probably not. So I found a satiny white dress and slipped it on, spinning in place near the mirror. Finally I knew I was ready. Biting my lip, I took one final glance at my room before closing my eyes.  
"I wish... the goblins would take me away..." I practically sobbed. There was silence. Not even a peep was heard throughout the entire room. Biting my lip I realized that I hadn't said 'right now,' and I wasn't about to either. I had a few more minutes before the goblins would take me away. I looked around for a moment before rolling my eyes and returning to the nightgown I had worn before, tossing the satin dress into my bureau where it belonged. In the distance I heard garbled laughter followed by malicious cheering. Looking out the window, the little brown goblins were climbing up the outside walls near my room. I stepped back to my bed, crying uncontrollably as the window was opened roughly. The little goblins crawled on the floor, the ceiling and the walls, not one square foot of space didn't possess a little pig-nosed goblin.  
"There's the glowey lady, get her for King." They all chattered as one by one they all encircled me and proceeded to pull me into the small window. The process of keeping me suspended against the wall was slow going and I had a chance to see the maid peeking in my room to see if everything was all right. When she saw the goblins pulling me out the window, she shrieked in horror just before a smaller goblin cut her hand and dripped a little blue jelly-like liquid onto her bleeding wound. In seconds she was on the ground.  
"Annoying lady is no more!" The little goblin cackled as he kicked her limp body. If I could've cried harder I would've because that maid would be the only clue to my disappearance with how much of the blue liquid was smothered onto her hand and arm. I found myself at the bottom of the castle walls.  
"Shiny lady sleeps now." Another goblin giggled as he held my nose and mouth while the others held my hands to my sides. Soon I was completely knocked out as my body was helplessly dragged by over three dozen revolting goblins.

"Ah, Mirima, nice of you to... drop in." Jareths voice rang out just over my head. I sat up at once realizing I was in the Goblin castle.  
"I did as you have asked, Goblin King, now would you please end the war between our realms?" I asked, my eyes wandering to the mysterious surroundings. I soon realized I was in somewhat of a shallow hole just before his majesties throne.  
"I don't believe that was part of our agreement," Jareth remarked cooly, stepping around the edges of the 'bowl-like' insert of the ground. I hugged my knees against my chest and pressed my head onto the tops of my knees, "But I will allow it, since you will most likely run away if you don't get what you want." Jareth muttered shaking his head in dismay causing blonde spikes to blur for a moment. I looked up for a moment.  
"Thank you." I muttered, trying to envelope myself in my nightgown and disappear to no avail. Jareth chuckled as I desperately tried not to weep for the lost. I stood up from the pit I had awoken in, glaring at Jareth.  
"You may think you have won, but I can assure you, you haven't you smug bastard." I spat at him as he continued to stare at me with mismatched eyes.  
"Curses? goodness I agreed to your terms, what have I done to deserve such a title?" Jareth hissed as he sat down on his throne lazily. I slumped against the nearest wall, trying to think of happier thoughts but to no avail. The only thing I was at least a little happy about was the fact that the war was technically over and my sister would not have to rule at such an awful time.  
"Take the 'Queen of the Moon Elves' to the best room in the castle." Jareth, hissed. The goblins didn't move, looking at each other anxiously.  
"Go!" Jareth shouted at them so loudly that even I jumped.  
"B-b-b-but we do not know of nice room for shiny lady." The goblins all said quietly so that it was a great terrified whisper.  
"Fine. But I will see to it that you are all punished." Jareth grumbled standing up from his fur covered throne only to grab my forearm and yank me into a standing position. I could not prevent myself from following him like a dog on a chain, as his grip was strong and painfully squeezing my arm until it felt it would brake. He didn't wait, nor did he speak as he dragged me from rugged hallway to dank stairwell.  
"If someone were to save me-."  
"They wont, if you want this war to end, you will hope for no rescuers." Jareth spat cruelly over his shoulder. I winced as he yanked me harshly around a sharp turn.  
"Please slow down!" I sobbed after almost twenty minutes of constant yanking and pulling as he dragged me all around his castle. He glared at me harshly once more with his mismatched eyes and reluctantly slowed down an inch before whipping around one more corner. I fell into his arms when he stopped abruptly, a stifled whimper escaping my lips as I collapsed. I looked up at him before I pulled away anxiously. He unlocked the door before him simply by waving a pale hand over the knob. He opened the door wider, pushing me into the room just before shutting the door.  
"You will come when I call you, whether you enjoy it, that is your concern. But I think you will." Jareth said through the door. Once I had righted myself I glared at the door as if my frown would pierce through it. After seemingly years of staring at the door, I warily looked around, nervous about what I would find. The room in general was fully furnished, even my room at home didn't hold as many objects within it as this room did. A giant bookshelf occupied a alcove that also concealed a comfortable looking couch obviously put there to sit and read on. On the other side of the room lied a humongous bed which would've held ten of me comfortably with it's size. Turning to the last side of the room, I was almost giddy with excitement as I saw a beautiful balcony which looked over the forests and lake almost miles away. Standing up, I raced out through the glass doors as quickly as a child being told to retrieve a huge reward. A loud breeze came to greet me as I inhaled deeply the scent of the numerous plants that grew in abundance below me. The balcony was so high up, any form of escape would be impossible to survive. The moon was so high up that it's light caused the valleys below me to be a ghostly blue. Looking to my side, a large pillow-covered bench sat, inviting me to sit and enjoy the beautiful night. Being human, I would be so tired, but since I am a Moon Elf, I do not require sleep to live, rather, most of us sleep in the daytime when the sun is up to replenish our energy if need be. My gaze wandered to the horizon where little spires stuck up from the trees; home. I wanted so much to call to them and tell my people where I was.  
"Goblin King." I spat turning around to see him leaning against the glass door. He chuckled quietly, his golden hair illuminated in the moonlight.  
"Yes?" He asked, bored.  
"How would one get me out of this prison?" I asked pointing at the walls overhead.  
"Let me explain," Jareth said sitting down on the cushioned seat, patting the space next to him, inviting me to sit beside him. I was tempted and finally decided to sit down, as far from him as I could. He sighed, rolling his eyes and finally began the story, "You cannot see it, but the entire forest there is my Labyrinth. If someone was ever to know you were here, they would have thirteen hours to find the Labyrinth entrance and go through the entire thing to my kingdom. But, as you very well know, if someone was to find you, the war would resume." Jareth smiled a wide and crooked smile. I'm pretty sure he thought I didn't notice him creeping closer and closer next to me, but I did, and to prevent him from getting any closer, I placed a crimson pillow between us. Jareth frowned shaking his head. Finally he stood up, standing over me like a great oak.  
"I just came to tell you good night." Jareth said trying to sound reasonable, but I could distinctly hear the force of tone in his voice. I looked away at the moon, trying to see the hidden labyrinth within the mysterious woods. He ruffled my hair for a moment before stepping inside. I groaned in displeasure when I looked up at my dark blue hair that acted like a small parasol, protecting me from the moonlight. I abruptly patted the long hairs down to make them look a little more presentable as I continued to peer through the dense trees to the fabled labyrinth to no avail. I didn't feel tired at all, in fact, I couldn't remember even sitting on the cushioned seat, but I suddenly found myself being shaken awake by a group of mud-colored goblins, laughing and taunting me to wake up.  
"Shiny Lady no more shiny! King-ey want you with him! Go quick fast!" They all chanted, jumping around mischievously on my once empty balcony. I yawned loudly, the sun immediately blinding me with its radiance. Slowly I began to follow the timid goblins as they slowly led me to their master.

The way to Jareth's throne room was much swifter than when Jareth had led me himself only the other night. Soon the goblins told me to wait until their king granted them permission to bring me. I waited patiently, wondering if these little creatures' were ever shown even a hint of kindness from their master. Suddenly the door opened wider as Jareth came out himself, shoving the door into the wall where I was told to wait. Jareth immediately shoved the door closed to prevent the door from smashing me flat.  
"Princess of the Goblins, I trust you slept well?" Jareth asked as if he hadn't nearly smashed me into the wall just before.  
"'Princess of the Goblins'?!" I asked enraged, realizing the title fit me since I was no longer a queen of the Moon Elves.  
"But of course, should I introduce you to your new title? I think it seems more appealing than simply 'Queen of the Moon Elves.'" He jeered. I rolled my eyes slowly, shifting my gaze to a portrait of Jareth I had not seen that other night. I studied it slowly, it looked as if it had just been painted. I raised a finger to see if the paint was dry-  
"Don't touch that!" Jareth shouted, causing me to jump in fright, "Rather, lets have breakfast, and you may admire the painting all you want." Jareth said cooly, as seven goblins placed a giant seat, similar to Jareth's throne, before him. My gaze did not leave the painting until I had sat down. I hadn't noticed, but as I was so focused on the peculiar painting a table had been set between Jareth and I, beautiful clothes and silver-wear was placed atop the small table. I looked at my reflection in the plate, I looked as if I hadn't slept in a week with the purple blotches just below my eyes. Suddenly food was served in the middle of the table in a large basket.  
"Thank you." I said quietly to the little goblin who gave me a look of awe and excitement as if I'd given him a large ransom. Scuttling away, the little goblin sang to himself a song which, how he sang it, looked like he'd forgotten most of the words with how he mostly hummed the tune. Jareth moved the basket aside slightly to stare at me.  
"Why thank him? I told him to do that." Jareth said cooly.  
"W-well, he... he did as you asked, so he deserved a 'thank you'." I said calmly. Jareth glared at me for a moment, before grabbing the objects from the basket. I looked within the basket for something familiar to eat, but I only found Goblin Food that most likely would not sit well inside me. Jareth looked at me, pausing his eating to watch my disgusted expression as I sat back down.  
"Try some, you'll have no choice but to get used to these." Jareth said in between gulps as he shoved a bright orange piece of bread onto my plate. I sniffed it, noting it had a rather defined sweet smell to it as I inhaled. I took the little object into my hand, taking a tiny nibble at it's crust before deciding it wasn't poisoned. At last I managed to swallow the little bit of food I was given, about the time Jareth had finished five. I stood up slowly, excusing myself silently as I longed to return to my room to gather my thoughts.  
"Where are you going?" Jareth asked, standing up also. I turned swiftly, biting my lip.  
"Uhh... to my room, Goblin King." I told him sincerely. He sighed.  
"I have a name, you know." Jareth groaned moving forward to stand next to me.  
"And I do too." I answered him. Jareth sputtered a moment trying to think of a good comeback, but none came as I slowly let myself out.

I didn't get far before Jareth came storming out of his throne room towards me in anger.  
"Now listen here, precious," Jareth said cooly, stretching the word 'precious,'" you may think you own the place, but you don't. Lets not forget who is King of the Goblins." Jareth said cruelly to me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let us not forget who is the queen of the Moon Elves, Goblin." I giggled, enjoying this game.  
"You aren't, anymore. And you soon wont be a Moon Elf any longer if this continues." Jareth said.  
"Then what will I be, then?" I asked, looking at him straight in his mismatched eyes.  
"My people will transform you into a Goblin. However..." He drawled, "You're beauty does not deserve the mask of a goblins'." He told me, his rage cooling to anger. I frowned slowly, thinking of myself a Goblin; one of the many beastly little monsters who prowl the night doing their masters wishes. I frowned at the mere thought of attempting to return home to my kin with such a ruse.  
"What do I have to do to get out of here?" I sobbed, my feelings exploding out of me after being concealed for so long.  
"You cannot. Your people had a chance about two hours ago to get through my labyrinth, but they didn't. It seems they didn't even want you home with how they are celebrating." Jareth said as my knees slowly gave way and made me sag to the ground in a weeping heap.  
"How do you know that they are celebrating? How do you know that they do not long for me to return? How do you know they know about your labyrinth?" I asked, getting louder with each question. Jareth slumped next to me slowly, as I sobbed madly into my dress. I felt him put a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
"Do you want to see your home?" He asked me. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my dress.  
"How?" I asked Jareth staring at the cobble-stone floor.  
"With this!" He said. I looked around before I saw what lied in Jareths palm; a glass sphere.  
"What is it?" I asked, reaching out to touch it. It's surface felt remarkable, cool and hot at the same time.  
"A crystal. This is how I see your kingdom from mine. Do you want to see?" He asked, smirking mildly at my curiosity. I nodded at once. Jareth then pressed the hot and cold surface to my nose, just between my eyes and I soon managed to make out the image of the Moon Elves throne room.  
My little sister was on the throne, looking as regal as I would. A guard stepped towards her, bowing low like a toad. Why would he bow so low? I asked myself, watching the images as they appeared. The guard cleared his throat loudly as he began to speak. I looked behind me at once; Where was Jareth? I immediately realized I was in the crystal.  
"We've searched throughout the forests, no sign of your sister. None whatsoever." The guard yelled to Vanya.  
"I don't care. If she is found, you already know to kill her." Vanya smiled, my crown on her head much too large for her small head. I looked at her in horror; She wished me dead so she could rule! I was ready to scream at the guard to arrest her, but I quickly realized I was mute within this peculiar crystal. I squeezed my eyes shut then open to wake myself up to no avail.  
Jareth! Get me out! I silently called to the Goblin King. How would I get out of the mysterious realm of the crystal. I spun around in a complete circle trying to find a way out, but all the exits that would've been there were no more. My gaze returning to the guard I saw him vanish through a wall where the exit to the southern hallway would've been. I ran to that exact area, pressing my palms to the wall; Hard as a rock. An animalistic noise came from my throat as I punched the wall angrily. Suddenly another guard appeared and went right through me.  
I'm a ghost! I mouthed as I looked at myself in shock. I ran around the entire room, paying any heed to anything in front of me since they always went right through me. I stopped feeling quite exhausted from the frantic running. Looking over to Vanya, her gaze was that of a traitor in need of immediate death for her treachery. A hand roughly grasped my shoulder as I was pulled away from my sister.

Jareth sat next to me, nonmoving, staring down at me like a spider that had caught a fly.  
"What happened?" I asked, pressing my palm to my stomach to test if I was solid.  
"I told you your sister didn't want you back, now you have nowhere else to go but remain here." Jareth said, obviously a little snippy after I told him off earlier. My mind was still in shock after what my own sister said out of her own lips. I didn't feel like crying anymore, I had sobbed the entire two days I've spent with Jareth and his Goblins. So instead of cry, I simply tried to smile, which was difficult with the mixture of feelings that buzzed from inside me. Jareth stared at me, raising a bemused eyebrow at me as I continued to make a bright and cheerful smile. Finally I succeeded and began to giggle even though my insides could do all but giggle.  
"Perhaps the crystal was too strong for your elvish mind?" Jareth stated slowly, staring at the glass-like ball. I stopped laughing before turning to him.  
"I am worth nothing alive or dead... I may as well die here."  
Jareth looked alarmed.  
"No. That voids the bargain we'd made."  
"I want to die."  
"No you don't."  
Jareth grabbed my shoulders and shook me like a doll until I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. I only smiled at him in return.  
"Kill me."  
"Never."  
"Why not?"  
"Because. It voids the agreement." Jareth replied angrily, obviously growing quite annoyed at me.  
"Theres more, isn't there?"  
"And.."  
"And? I knew it."  
"AND BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD BRING LIGHT TO MY REALM. IT IS DARK, IT IS EVIL, IT IS CORRUPT. I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE IF I FOUND ONE OF YOUR KIND, IT WOULD SHED SOME LIGHT ONTO MY REALM AND MAKE IT GOOD"  
I froze, I had not expected such an outburst, least of all from him. I thought he'd stopped, but he continued.  
"I'd been watching you from afar, trying to see if you'd be the one to make it right... I was correct... and I tried to find a way for you to come with me, but no opportunity came. That's why I brought you here."  
I felt my heart sag, this was too much to handle. But I felt all my fears and angst wash away like waves on the seashore as I sat closer to him.  
"I will help you..." I whispered.  
"Thank you." He replied, his face buried in his hands.  
And then, without warning or question he raised his head and pressed his lips against mine, lightly at first, giving me room to pull away if needed be, but I didn't.  
It was true, I was a queen.  
A Goblin Queen.


End file.
